


A Brother's Love

by TheCheshireBat



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Other, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:35:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25655260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCheshireBat/pseuds/TheCheshireBat
Summary: The Weasley family is trying to deal with the death of one of its members, but one person is taking it much harder than the rest. None of them really know how to help the one who lost his twin. Percy is the first to take action and surprises everyone, including himself when it actually works.
Comments: 10
Kudos: 25





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work in progress and I have no clue where it's going, or if there will eventually be a romantic pairing. For now, I am just working through George and Percy's fight for happiness and their brotherly bonding. I can't guarantee consistent updates because I'm a fulltime mom and college student. Some days there might be multiple chapters added, and some days I might not get anything done. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy, and as always I own none of the characters or the original Harry Potter story and plot. All credit for them goes to J.K. Rowling.

All was silent in the dark hallway. Percy scuffed the toe of his shoe on the worn hardwood floor once more before gently tapping on the door before him.

A muffled “Go away,” was all that could be heard.

Percy huffed out an indignant breath and then calmed himself. Indignation wasn’t what was needed here. This was going to take all of the patience he had. “I’m coming in, George.” He pushed the door open, stepped in, and closed it as softly as possible, which wasn’t easy considering the doorframe was a little warped.

“Get out, Perce. I don’t need your help, or anyone else’s. Just leave me alone.”

Percy turned to the source of the voice. It was coming from the wrong side of the room. George slept in the bed on the left, but he was currently curled up in the bed on the right under a mound of blankets.

He ignored his younger brother and moved to the bed and sat down. “Mate, no one has seen you in three days. You haven’t eaten, had any water, or bathed by the smell of things. We’re all worried about you. Even if you don’t come out of the room today, let me help you clean up. I’ve got some of mum’s beef stew here and some cold water. Please, George. Let me help you a little.”

Silence stretched into the room for what seemed an eternity. Percy couldn’t even tell if George was still breathing. After what could have been hours, but was probably only a few moments, a sniff broke the silence. The pile of blankets shifted, and George’s bedraggled face peeked out.

“I just want to die, Perce. Why haven’t I died so I can be with him again?” His voice cracked on the last word and was followed by a sob that absolutely destroyed the other man.

Percy wrapped his arms tightly around the mound and kissed the greasy top of his brother’s head. “He won’t let you leave us, too. He knows how much this family is going to need to laugh in the future, and we can’t do that without you.”

George threw off the blankets and fell into Percy’s arms. They held each other for a long time weeping over the brother they lost. Percy couldn’t imagine what George was feeling having lost his twin, but he knew pain, and he wanted nothing more than to help alleviate it a little bit.

When the crying was no more than sniffles and wiping of noses on sleeves, Percy sat back, placed his hands on his brother’s shoulders, and looked him in the eyes. “It’s time you cleaned yourself up and at least opened a window for some fresh air. I’m not going to ask you to see the whole family, yet. We both know how… _intense_ the family can be all at once.”

George snorted and wiped the last bit of tears from his face. “Any way you can sneak me downstairs to the fireplace so I can floo to the flat over the shop? All of my things are there, and I really don’t think I want to stay here in our old room anymore.”

Percy thought for a minute. “Alright. I think I have a plan. Let’s clean up in here because honestly mate, it smells like the wrong end of a hippogriff; I’ll start the cleanup while you eat, then we’ll cast a freshening charm on you, and I’ll help you sneak out after everyone goes to sleep tonight. But you have to promise you’ll let me into your flat and won’t lock me out anymore.”

George sighed heavier than a man of only 20 years should be able to. “Yeah. Yeah, I promise I won’t shut you out again. Thank you.”

Percy stood and started casting scouring and freshening charms. He flashed an uncharacteristic grin at his brother that stole his breath for a moment. It was almost a copy of Freddie’s smile. “What are brothers for?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning for suicidal thoughts, and a whole lot of sadness. The angst isn't over, but It's getting to a place where happiness is going to start coming back.

George ate half of the stew his brother passed to him and poked at it for a while longer as he watched Percy put things right around them. He watched silently as the desk that George flipped in rage was turned over. Next, the window behind the desk was opened and the curtains parted just enough to let in the last few rays of the setting sun. George peeked beyond the curtain to see his mother muttering to herself in the garden, the door to his father’s shed ajar, and Ron, Ginny, and Harry flying in low circles in the field with Hermione reading a book with a candle hovering above her head. His head snapped around when he heard fabric rustling near the door.

“NO!” he shouted, “Please. Don’t uncover the mirror. I… I can’t. Not yet.

Percy stopped what he was doing and dropped the blanket that he was tugging from the mirror frame. “Right. No problem.” He put his hands up as if trying to placate a dangerous criminal with a weapon pointed at him. “How about we see to your stench now?”

George took a few deep breaths and looked around for his wand. He found it stuck between the wall and the bed frame and waved it around himself casting a few strong charms to get him mostly clean until he could get to his own bathroom for a real bath. “Better, your grace? Wouldn’t want to offend your pompousness.”

Percy stuck his nose in the air and sniffed. “It’s a damn sight better than it was, but you’re still as greasy as Snape.”

George barked out a laugh and stopped in his tracks. That was the first time he had laughed since May. What month was it now, anyway? Gods he was exhausted. He finally responded, if a little less enthusiastically than he usually would, “I’m sorry. Did _you_ just speak ill of the dead, and a professor at that!?”

Percy smiled and nodded his head. “I believe I did! Huh, I guess it’s true what they say. You really do learn new things every day.” They were both startled by the sound of a knock on the door. Percy watched George shrink back into himself and try to make himself one with the corner. He carefully pulled the door open enough to peer out at the intruder.

“Oh! Percy! I didn’t realize you were in there. Is George alright? It’s getting late. Your father and I are going to bed soon and I wanted to make sure he had eaten a little something before I fell asleep.”

“Yeah, mum, George is fine. I brought some of the stew up from supper and he ate most of it. We’re just sitting together so he’s not alone. I’ll make sure he’s fine before I make my way to my room. You go on to bed, I know it’s been a long day.”

Molly stared at her son for a few long seconds with tears in her eyes, then patted his cheek. She could tell he was blocking her view of the room but trusted that he wouldn’t lie to her. “Alright, dear. Thank you for looking after him. I love you,” she called over his shoulder as well, “I love you, George.”

“Love you, mum,” came quietly from somewhere to the right.

Percy closed the door and turned to his brother. “I figure we can wait here for a few minutes and sneak you out then.”

George unfolded himself from the corner and sat at the edge of the bed again. “Do you reckon the others went back to Grimmauld or did they all decide to stay here?”

Percy thought for a second. “Even if they are here, you know they’ll let us leave without too much fuss. They aren’t mum, they’re not going to rush you with hugs and soft words of affirmation. I’ll go down first and ask them to either go to their rooms or hang about in the kitchen so you can leave quietly.”

George fidgeted with the sleeve of his jumper and started pulling a loose thread. “Alright. I think I can handle that. Just so long as they don’t try to crowd me. I… I feel like I’m suffocating when there are too many people.” He hadn’t looked up at all until he said the last line, but when he did Percy could see the wild panic in his brother’s eyes.

“Don’t you worry. I’ll use my old prefect voice if I need to. That’ll get em moving.” He winked at his brother and slipped out of the room. Once he was back in the dark hallway, he could hear hushed conversation coming from the living room below. He squared his shoulders and made his way toward the voices.

Four startled sets of eyes greeted him when Percy walked into the room. Ginny was the first to recover from her shock. “Hiya, Perce. What’s got you looking so serious this evening?”

“Were you four getting ready to say goodbyes, or planning on hanging about for a while longer?” He pushed his nose up so he looked as menacing as he knew how.

Ron snorted and changed his position so he was more comfortable. “Has a bowtruckle crawled up your arse? You haven’t acted this snooty in ages, mate. What gives?” Everyone’s eyebrows rose a bit when they watched Percy visibly deflate like a balloon.

Percy took a steadying breath and leaned in closer to the foursome, “Listen, I’m trying to help George get to his flat for some fresh clothes and a bath. I could really use your help. I don’t really care if you all leave, or go upstairs, or even if you just go to the kitchen until we’re gone. Just please,” He took a shuddering breath trying to fight off the panic attack he had been battling all evening, “I just want to help him. He hasn’t let anyone else get this close. Please.”

Hermione lurched from her place at Ron’s side and wrapped Percy in a tight embrace. “We’ll all go in the kitchen. I think I’d like a piece of your mum’s lemon cake before the three of us head back to Grimmauld.” She turned to glare at her three companions. “Not another word of argument. Get in the kitchen. Now.” The bushy-haired girl snatched Ron’s shirt collar and yanked him from the sofa, dragging him behind her as she went.

Percy let out a sigh of relief when all four were safely in the kitchen rummaging through the pantry for snacks. He pulled a bit of torn parchment from his pocket and scrawled a short message for George. He tapped it with his wand to turn it into a bird and sent it up the stairs to save from too many people making the stairs creak. He held his breath for a few moments, hoping George hadn’t changed his mind about the whole thing. He felt his entire body relax when he saw George’s trainers coming down the stairs silently.

George peered around the banister on the last step to ensure no one was around to slow down his progress. This was the first time he had left their room since the funeral. He wasn’t even sure how long it had been. One day bled into the next in a never-ending wave of despair and pain. When he saw that the room was empty of everyone but Percy, he darted toward the fireplace.

“Come on. Let’s go before they change their minds and come to ask me a million questions.” His eyes couldn’t focus on any one thing for too long without a memory of his lost twin trying to break through. He sighed with relief when he heard his brother toss floo powder into the dying flames and call out for the flat. He was just about to leap into the acid green flames when he heard a soft voice from behind him. He turned to see his sister leaned against the door frame of the kitchen.

She put her hands up to calm him, “Don’t worry. I’m not coming for you. I just… I needed to see you’re alright. Go on, then. I know you’ll talk to us all when you’re ready.” She was fighting the tears that so desperately wanted to fall. George hesitated for a split second. He crossed to room, kissed Ginny on the forehead, and leapt through the flames so quickly she wasn’t entirely sure it had actually happened. She blinked at her other brother a few times before looking at him sternly. “You,” She choked back a sob, “Don’t let him leave us again. I don’t know how you did it, but he looks better than he has in months. Some of the lost look is gone, and I don’t want to see it come back. We can’t lose him, too, Perce. We can’t.”

“I have no clue what I’m doing, Gin. What if I muck it all up and make him worse?” He scrubbed at his face and looked at her pleadingly. She was the most reasonable of his siblings.

“He’s already decided to trust you. It’ll be fine. Just go to him now and see what he needs from you.” She pat him on the shoulder and turned back toward the kitchen.

Percy grabbed another pinch of floo powder and tossed it into the fireplace. “Chaos Corner,” he called quietly before stepping into the flames. He didn’t know what to expect when he fell out onto the rug of his brother’s living room, but it wasn’t the absolute disaster that greeted him. If he thought the bedroom at The Burrow was bad, this was a national emergency. Broken glass and wood splinters littered every available surface. The sofa was torn to shreds with fluff and springs sticking out at odd angles. Wallpaper was hanging from the wall in strips as if a giant cat had run its claws across the walls. And amidst the mess was George sprawled on the floor gripping a purple pillow as if his life depended on it.

“I can’t do this, Percy. I can’t be anywhere he used to be. How am I expected to continue living when the other half of my soul is dead!? I’ve never known a moment where I was truly alone until he died. I _felt_ him die, Perce. I felt the moment he was no longer breathing. I’ve lost everything.” He turned to his brother with wild eyes, no remnants of his former self visible. “Please, Percy. Help me die so I don’t feel like this anymore.”

Percy flung himself across the room, scraping his arm on a broken chair leg as he reached for his brother. He saw the piece of mirror tucked in George’s hand seconds before he tried to press it to his own throat. He gripped George’s wrist as strongly as he could and yanked the arm toward himself. A small bead of blood appeared where the glass had managed to break the skin and slid down the too-thin neck. He held on to George and forced his hand to open so the glass could hit the floor.

“NO! George, please stop! I know you’re suffering. We all are. We all lost someone. We will never know what it feels like to lose a twin, but we all lost someone. Let us help you.” He tried to catch his breath. George had stopped struggling as soon as Percy yelled. “Let me help you. I thought I had lost all of you. I knew the minute I saw everyone in battle that I had fucked up so badly. That I almost lost everything important to me by being a complete arse to you all. And then I was fighting side by side with Fred,” His voice cracked with the pain of what he was saying, “I made a joke, and he laughed. George, I distracted him from the battle. I’m the reason he’s dead, and I can’t fix it. I can’t take it back. Everyone else in the family welcomed me back like I hadn’t ever left, but the one person I desperately needed to apologize to is gone. And now I’m here trying to make things better, and I can’t. I killed him and I don’t know why you haven’t tried to kill me to get revenge for what I did. I’m sorry.”

George was stunned. He had seen the explosion. He saw the laugh on his twin’s face as the wall behind him burst into a million pieces and crushed him. He knew it was Percy who had made him laugh in his last moments of life. And now Percy was here blaming himself for their brother’s death. How could everything still be going this wrong? He wiped at his eyes to get some of the tears and dirt out of them.

“He died laughing because of you. He didn’t die because of you. He is gone because some crazy death eater blew up a wall. He was defending Hogwarts, and our freedom, and the ones he loved. I know he wouldn’t blame you, Percy, because I don’t.” He gently pushed his weeping brother back enough to look him in the eyes. “You’re right, though, I’m being an idiot. He wouldn’t want me to waste the life I have left pining for him. It’s not going to be easy, but I know I can do it with your help. What do you say I go get in the shower and then we try to fix some of this?”

Percy nodded his head. “Promise you won’t try to off yourself in the shower? I really don’t want to watch you bathe.”

George let a small smile spread on his face, “No more attempts at joining Freddie from me. Why don’t you go look for tea or coffee in the kitchen? Gods, I don’t even know how long it’s been. D’you think the milk is spoiled?”

“It’s almost November. The milk is cheese by now,” Percy replied.

George sat stunned. “That- That’s a lot to process. I really can’t grasp the fact that I’ve been locked in a bedroom for nearly six months, _and_ you apparently have a wicked sense of humour. Where have you been hiding that all these years, Perce?”

Percy pulled himself up from the floor with the busted arm of the sofa. “It’s been hiding behind anxiety, self-doubt, and an inferiority complex. I always felt like I had to be different from everyone else in the family. Bill is so wild and carefree, Charlie has his dragons, you and… Fred have all the humour, Ron is so clever, and Ginny is athletic and then there’s me. I’m not special. I can organize things and write really thorough papers on the importance of consistent cauldron thickness. No one in their right mind is going to care about that.”

George stood next to Percy and leaned his head on his older brother’s shoulder, even is he _was_ taller than him. “I care about those things. Just look at this mess that needs to be organized. And how many cauldrons have Fred and I blown up? Alright! Enough wallowing. I do believe six months is quite long enough. To the shower with my smelly arse, and the kitchen with you. There’s a first aid kit above the stove for your arm. The potions shouldn’t have expired.”

Percy turned to pick his way across the room toward the kitchen, carefully moving broken furniture as he went. He paused in the entrance to the bright kitchen. It was completely untouched with Fred’s tea mug sat on the counter next to the sink with an inch of dust on it. He turned back to George, “We’re going to get through this together. I’m not leaving you again until you’re ready to rejoin society.”

George smiled warmly, “Hope you’re prepared for some adventures, big brother.” With that final statement, he slipped into the bathroom for the first real shower he’d had in six months.


	3. Chapter 3

George set the water as hot as he could stand and stayed under the stinging spray for what felt like an eternity. He hadn’t realized just how filthy he really was until he was watching the scum circle the drain. The freshening charms had taken care of the smell, but the built-up dirt was stuck fast. He grabbed a flannel from the shelf by the shower and started scrubbing until his skin was as red as a fresh cooked lobster. His hair took three washes to feel completely clean. He tried running his fingers through the locks and was surprised at how many knots were in them. He was going to need a detangling potion and a hairbrush to get through the mess. After a final scrub for good measure, he turned off the shower and wandered into his room across the hall.

He tugged open the drawer in his wardrobe and pulled out his oldest Gryffindor sweatpants. He’d apparently lost a considerable amount of weight the past few months because he needed to pull the drawstring much tighter than it was before. He rummaged around in the back of the wardrobe and found an old sweater from his mum with an F knit onto the front. A single tear slipped down his face as he pulled the sweater over his head. He figured he had spent enough time in his room that Percy was likely to come looking for him.

As he walked into the living room his jaw threatened to hit the floor. Percy had somehow managed to get all of the furniture repaired and mostly back in its correct spaces in the time it took George to get clean. As a matter of fact, the room seemed to be easier to walk through now than it had been before disaster struck.

“Perce, how… _how_ in the name of Circe did you get this all fixed so quickly?” He wasn’t even trying to hide how impressed he was.

Percy was fluffing up the purple pillow from earlier and whirled around when George started talking. His face blushed crimson and he looked down at the pillow, so he didn’t have to make eye contact. “I told you, I’m really good at organizing things.”

“This isn’t just ‘good’, Perce. This is incredible. I had it looking like a bomb went off and you’ve got it all fixed! I- I can’t even begin to thank you for this.” He sank down into his favorite armchair and leaned his head back closing his eyes.

Percy could see how exhausted his brother was. George looked a hundred years old, and it made his heart ache. “It’s after midnight, I think we should try to rest for a while, and we’ll talk more in the morning about what you want to do.”

George cracked open one eye and gazed at Percy for a few moments. When he replied, his voice was barely a whisper. “I don’t know if I can sleep here. I can’t sleep at The Burrow anymore, and I can’t sleep here. What am I going to do?”

Percy sat down on the sofa closest to George’s chair. “I need you to tell me how to help you. Do you have any dreamless sleep? I’m sure we could floo to Grimmauld, Harry wouldn’t mind at all. Or maybe some chamomile tea?”

“I do have dreamless sleep. It’s just,” he paused and started playing with the frayed ends of the drawstring on his sweatpants, “Fred and I kept our beds in the same room when we moved here. I don’t think I can stand to wake up alone.”

Percy didn’t hesitate for a second, “Right. So we’re sleeping out here tonight. Having an indoor camp night like we did when we were kids and it was storming.” He stood up and transfigured two sofa cushions into camp beds and went on the hunt for dreamless sleep.

George took the potion from Percy and caught his wrist before he turned away. “Thank you.”

Percy smiled at his brother warmly and tossed a blanket over him. “Take your potion, Georgie. I’ll be here when you wake up, I promise.” He dimmed the lights but didn’t put them out completely in case he needed to move quickly when George woke up. He watched carefully to make sure the entire potion was swallowed and waited until he was sure George was asleep. With one last whisper to the now sleeping man, he let sleep take him as well, “Good night, Georgie. I love you.”

Percy was startled awake hours later when he heard George mumbling in his sleep. He was almost sat on the edge of the camp bed when George sat straight up and screamed, “FRED! NO!” Grasping at nothing, he caught Percy’s jumper and pulled him into a fierce embrace. Percy stroked his brother’s back until his breathing slowed down.

George finally sat up and rubbed at his eyes. “Merlin, I’m sorry. What time is it? Did I at least let you sleep a few hours?” He looked at the clock hung over the mantle and was surprised at how late in the morning it was. “Whoa. It’s nearly ten o’clock. I haven’t slept this long, ever.”

“Do you feel any better? I’ll be honest, you look much better. Some of the colour has come back to your face, and the dark circles are a few shades lighter.” He ran a thumb under George’s left eye to emphasize the circles.

George yawned and stretched, wincing at the pops and cracks his joints made. “I do feel some better. Think we should go out for breakfast, though. As you so delicately pointed out last night, I haven’t been here in nearly six months. My milk has turned to cheese, and I’m guessing my eggs have hatched into little icebox chickens, as well.”

“Breakfast sounds wonderful. Ohhh, we can get coffee.” He jumped a bit at the loud laugh that came from George. “What’s so funny?” he groused.

George wiped an imaginary tear from his eye. “My dearest brother, you sound like you might have an addiction. Do we need to seek help?”

Percy crossed his arms over his chest. “Oh har har. Very funny. Mum buys the _worst_ coffee and you know it.”

George laughed again, almost used to the feel of it after so long, “She really does. ‘If it isn’t tea, it isn’t meant to be in a British home!’” He did a rather impressive impression of their mother, which had Percy laughing right along with him. He was halfway stood up to find clothes he could leave the flat in when a sound from the shop below had him stopped dead in his tracks. “Who the fuck is in my shop!?”

Percy grabbed his arm to stop him from bolting through the door and downstairs. “It’s probably just Ron or Lee. They’ve been running the shop for you; they didn’t want you to be worried about it, and didn’t want the business to fail, so about a month after… everything they took over. Everything is running beautifully, and I’ve been taking care of the finances, so you know that’s all correct.”

George immediately deflated. “You all did that for me? I thought everything was going to be lost. I thought I would have to start all over or even go get a job at the ministry.” Tears threatened to spill down his cheeks for what felt like the millionth time. “Wait! What about your job at the ministry? You were undersecretary to the Minister. Surely Kingsley didn’t sack you!?”

“That’s not it at all. I left the ministry on my own. Ron asked me if I would take a look at the books because he was concerned about mucking them all up. When I got here that evening the office was in a shamble, and the numbers were a mess. You and Fred really needed to hire an accountant, I found thousands of galleons in profits that you had missed. When I saw how much of a disaster things were I turned in my resignation and started working here. I hope you don’t mind.” He scrubbed at the back of his neck and scuffed his toes on the floor, wincing when he found a rough spot.

The tears that had only been a mild threat before, now coursed down George’s face. “I’ll never be able to thank you guys. Weasley’s Wizard Wheezes really is a family business now.” He sniffed and then grabbed Percy in a tight hug quickly before letting him go again. “Ok. Enough waterworks for the day. I’m going to get dressed and then we can go find food.”

Percy hesitated for a second. “Do you think we should try muggle London before jumping right back into magical society? There are bound to be questions, and probably a few reporters, and I don’t want you to be traumatized any more.”

“That’s actually a brilliant idea. I think all of that has been one of the worst things to think about. All the people who think they have a right to ask me about him, about how I’m _feeling_ without him.” His voice had taken on a hard edge he didn’t exactly like.

“You are absolutely allowed to be concerned about those things. We’ve all talked about the best way to help you re-enter ‘normal’ life when you’re ready.” He saw George puff up a bit and panicked. “Please! Don’t be angry with us. We just want what’s best for you, and none of us has known what you want or need. We felt we had to discuss everything so we didn’t end up hurting you more.”

“Oh, Perce, no. I’m not mad at any of you, I’m mad at myself for making you all worry about me. I’ve been a right shit, haven’t I? You all lost Fred, too, why should I get to lock myself up when you need to mourn, too? Gods I’m the worst.” His heart felt like it might sink right through the floor into the shop below. Just another thing he destroys.

Percy was back into protective brother mode instantly. “George, you know the kind of bond magical twins have. There are countless studies I could talk about for days that have gone as deep into the twin soul bond as they can,” His eyes glazed over as he thought of the studies and articles he could be reading. He continued on almost absently, “You know, there’s a group of mind healers who are trying to get into muggle medical systems so they can start looking into whether muggle twins have the same sort of bond. I’d love to read those.”

George relaxed and chuckled over the faraway look in Percy’s eyes. “Earth to Percy. Come in, Percy. Have we lost you entirely?” He punched the other man on the shoulder and turned towards his room to get dressed for the day. “When you’ve come back to the real world, get dressed. I want to go down and thank Lee and Ron before we eat.”

Percy shook his head as if to clear it of cobwebs. “What? Oh, of course. I’ll just pop into the loo.”

George laughed again and disappeared into his room. He glanced around and decided it was time to do something productive. With a wave of his wand, he shrank Fred’s bed down to the size of a doll’s bed and sat it on the windowsill. “I won’t get rid of it, yet Freddie. If this all turns out to be a really sick prank, it’ll still be here waiting for you.” Done with that terrible task, he opened the wardrobe and pulled out a fresh pair of denims and a T-shirt with a muggle band name on it. He had no idea who Guns ‘n’ Roses were, but he loved the shirt for when he was in Muggle London. It got a lot of attention with pretty girls and some pretty guys. He took one last deep breath before going back into the living room to start the next chapter of his life.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is so short. I found a few extra minutes with no schoolwork and no kids and wanted to get something up for anyone following along. Hope you enjoy!

George made sure to stomp a little harder than necessary as they came down the stairs into the back room of the shop. He didn’t want to startle Ron or Lee too badly. His feet landed on the floor and he rounded the corner to the startled faces of his youngest brother and his best friend.

He grinned sheepishly before saying, “Hiya fellas. How’s things?”

Ron sank onto a stool by the workbench too stunned to speak. Lee took a step forward like he was about to throw his arms around George, then hesitated. “George, mate! It’s so good to see you! Can I… Can I please hug you?”

George had a lump the size of a bludger stuck in his throat and could only nod his approval. He hadn’t even managed to finish the second nod when he was surrounded by the familiar scent of his best friend’s favorite soap and the potion he used to keep his dreadlocks neat and healthy. He wrapped his arms around Lee’s waist and squeezed just as tight as he was being squeezed.

Lee pulled back and looked George in the eyes, a slight line between his dark brows. “You look like shite, but I suppose that’s to be expected. Are you back, or is this just a quick visit to remind us that you’re still here?”

George tried to respond, but the lump was still in his throat. He glanced at Percy in panic, and then to Ron on the stool.

Ron stood up and reached a shaky hand toward his brother. He leaned on the counter heavily with his right hip and let out a sound that was somewhere between a sob and a laugh. When Percy said he was helping you escape mum last night I thought he was joking. I mean, it’s not the kind of joke someone tells, but it’s Percy, ya know?” He rolled his eyes at the indignant muttering of the brother in question, “You can’t say I’m incorrect, Percival. You are the last person anyone would think of when planning an escape. Ginny did say she saw you before you bolted. I just didn’t think I’d see you so soon.”

The troublesome lump finally dissipated enough for George to say something, so he tried to smile at the pair before doing so. “Well, Percy informed me last night that it’s nearly November. I can’t miss Samhain celebrations, now can I?”

Lee doubled over in laughter. “You’re really talking about missing Samhain!? Gods, George, only you.”

George smiled and moved closer to Ron. “I can’t say if I’m totally back yet, but I’m trying. Is that ok?”

Ron clapped a hand on George’s shoulder and shot him a watery grin. “It’s more than enough. But you need to see mum soon. She’s probably gone half spare since finding both of your rooms empty this morning. I’m actually surprised a howler hasn’t arrived yet.”

Percy, who had remained mostly silent, suddenly blanched and started looking around frantically. “Oh, Merlin save us all. I _lied_ to her yesterday evening! She’ll have my head in a pot for soup by nightfall. Someone find me some parchment and a quill! Lee! MOVE!” He was about to start pulling things out of a supply closet when Lee stuck some parchment under his nose. “Thank you. I’ll just write mum a quick note letting her know you’re safe, she won’t give two figs that I’ve gone missing. Ronald, where’s that ruddy owl of yours? I need to borrow it… please.”

Ron only chuckled as he called Pigwidgeon down from the rafters. “Don’t worry, mate. Gin already told her the truth. George asked you to help him get some things from the flat and you both stayed there overnight. I will say that Ginny is in a right state thinking she won’t get to see you again before she leaves for training camp.”

George had spent the last few minutes watching everything happen as if he wasn’t really a part of it. He felt like a spectator in his own life. But hearing that Ginny was going away got his attention. “Training camp for what? Wait. Why isn’t she at school? Shouldn’t she be in her seventh year at Hogwarts?”

Percy finished tying the letter to their mum to the feisty owl’s leg and shooed it out the window. “Ginny was recruited to be the newest chaser for the Holyhead Harpies over summer. Hermione and I helped her study for a couple of months and she took her N.E.W.T.S about a month ago. If professional quidditch doesn’t suit her, she can start a career in any field she desires with the scores she received.” His chest was puffed out quite a bit by the end. He felt like he had finally succeeded at something by helping his only sister prepare for such important exams.

George sunk down onto the stool Ron had previously vacated. “Blimey. I missed so much.”

Lee couldn’t stand the sadness that was pouring out of his best mate. He had struggled for so long after Fred’s death with not being able to see George, and now it seemed as if none of his remaining friend was left. “Don’t worry about what you’ve missed, man. You’re here now and trying to get back to us. That’s all that really matters. Have you got a plan for the day, or were you just hoping to start out small with us?”

George tried to relax his shoulders. “Er, Perce and I were going to go into muggle London and find some breakfast and coffee. That was really it. I think I might need to find food for the flat, though.”

Ron was thrilled to see his brother making an attempt to get out and start living again. He couldn’t wipe the silly grin off his face. “So you’re gonna stay here instead of going back to The Burrow? Mum’s gonna hate that.”

“Yeah, I did alright here last night with Percy’s help. I think I’ll be ok from here on.” Just then his stomach growled ferociously and startled everyone. “I guess after eating the stew yesterday evening my stomach decided it wants to eat again. Do you need me to stay and help with the shop? I can’t thank you enough for keeping it going for me.”

Lee clapped him on the back, “We’ll keep things running smoothly until you’re ready to be back fulltime. Go find sustenance right now. Percy, feed this man! He is far too thin for my liking!”

Percy nodded his head once and started moving toward the back door where there was an apparation point in the alley. “Right, Your Majesty. Come along, George, Lord Lee demands you be fed. And so you all know, I’ll be living with George until… well, I’ll be living with George. Don’t know for how long. Say goodbye, George.”

George bounced on the balls of his feet behind Percy. “Goodbye, George!”

The two left without further comment from anyone. Ron and Lee stood in silence for a long time. Ron was the first to speak up. “That was bizarre.”

Lee nodded his agreement, “I don’t recognize either of them. I expected a lot of change from George, but that is _not_ the same Percy who was here Sunday going over the books and ordering supplies. Don’t get me wrong! I like the change in Percy, I just wasn’t expecting it.”

“You’re telling me! I’ve known him my whole life and never heard him tell a joke.” Just then they heard the chime alerting them to a customer in the front. “Think we should go check on Stan and see if he needs help out there?”

Lee threw his head back and laughed warmly. “No way! He’ll talk our ears off. I’m staying right here thinking about how beautiful George is until I’m forced back into the real world.”

The pair both chuckled and went back to unpacking newly delivered supplies. If either one occasionally had a tear slide down their cheek or an unexpected laugh of joy, the other didn’t bring it up.


	5. Chapter 5

Percy didn’t give George time to think once they were in the back alley. He gripped his brother’s elbow and turned him so he could look in his eyes. “I’m going to apparate us to a safe location. From there we can walk for a bit until you’re comfortable enough to stop for food.”

George nodded absently and braced himself for the tight squeezing sensation he was so familiar with. When they landed in another tight alley, he released a breath he hadn’t known he was holding. He tried to put on a brave face and walked to the entrance to the street beyond. He was greeted with a cacophony of sounds that he was ill-equipped to process after so long locked in his bedroom. A car horn blared in one direction, while a child screamed in another. A dog could be heard barking from the window of a flat somewhere to his left, and people in stalls were shouting at passerby trying to sell their wares. He was also unprepared for the scents that assaulted his nose. The smell of fried fish was the first to reach him followed by the smell of petrol and car exhaust. The smell of the rubbish bins behind him was creeping its way into his nostrils, threatening to overtake the delightful smells of a bakery that had also reached him. His mind was close to being overloaded with sensation when he felt a gentle hand on the small of his back.

“Deep breath, George. You’re ok. No one here is going to recognize you or even bother trying to talk to you. We are here specifically to find sustenance and then to buy groceries for your flat.” Percy was leaned in close almost whispering in George’s ear.

George stopped breathing for a split second and then burst out laughing, “Mate! I only got about half of that. You’re whispering into the place where my left ear used to be. You’ll have to speak up or move to the other ear if you want my full attention.”

Percy’s hand slipped off his brother’s back. “Shite. I keep forgetting about the ear. I can’t even see it through the mess of hair you have now. Maybe you should consider a haircut at some point today.”

George dramatically flipped his hair over his shoulder and tucked the locks behind his right ear. “Why, Perce, I thought I looked rather dashing when I gazed upon my visage this morning. You have crushed my very soul. In all honesty, though, I think I’m going to keep the length for a while. Fred,” He paused to swallow the pain that still came with speaking his twin’s name, “Fred and I often talked about growing our hair out to mess with mum. She hates Bill’s ponytail so much.”

Percy thought for a moment, so he didn’t say the wrong thing. “I think now might be the perfect time to consider doing things you wanted to do together. Think of it as a kind of way to honor his memory. You didn’t get the opportunity when he was here with us, so you can start building the memories to share with him when you meet again in the afterlife.”

George was thoroughly stunned. He hadn’t ever realized how inciteful Percy was. He always thought that Percy’s brain was full of useless facts and rules. He was truly beginning to cherish this new side to his brother. “I think we need to discuss this further over lunch, ‘cause let’s be honest, it’s well past breakfast time, and I am starving.”

They walked together in silence for a few minutes until George found a restaurant that had delightful smells coming through the open door. They hurried in and seated themselves at a booth in the back of the restaurant. The silence continued until after the waiter had taken their orders.

Percy looked absently around him, not really taking in any details of the diner they found themselves in. His gaze was focused on the cook as he poured a bowl full of eggs onto the hot surface of the stove. The smell of cooking bacon and green peppers was almost enough to have him openly drooling. He shook his head to clear the fog that was trying to take hold of him and looked back at George, who was watching the other patrons of the restaurant warily. Percy could see the anxiety starting to bubble under the surface of his brother’s calm façade and decided it was time to say something. “Other than continuing to grow your hair long, what are some things you and Fred wanted to do someday?”

George took a long drink of his tea while he thought, savoring the flavor. “Well, we talked about getting a tattoo someday, but could never come up with something we both wanted to be on our bodies permanently. We always wanted to go to the muggle cinema, and an amusement park, oh and the zoo! We wanted to travel the world after the business was doing well.” He had to pause for a moment to fight the lump that was starting to build in his throat. “There was so much.”

Percy smiled at the waiter as he deposited plates piled with eggs, sausage, and scones. “You still have plenty of time to do all of them. And for any that you don’t want to do alone, you could ask me, or any of the other siblings or even your friends to do them with you.” He was spreading strawberry jam all over his scones as he talked and watched with some disgust mixed with amusement at the way George was shoveling food into his own mouth.

George swallowed a mouthful of eggs and sausage with his tea before answering, “I missed food. Remind me never to starve myself again. I suppose you’re right about asking for company when I do things, but I feel like a burden. You’re all trying to live your own lives, why should I expect anyone to stop what they’re doing to fulfill dreams that aren’t their own? It was easy with Freddie. We shared _everything_ from the womb to our hopes and dreams. I can’t go round thinking that everyone wants to share in those with me.”

“Nothing says they have to share your dreams, but that won’t stop the people who love you from wanting to do things to help you fulfill them.” He finished his own plate of food and watched as George nearly picked his plate up to lick it clean. “Do you need to order something else?”

George blushed furiously and ducked his head. “I think I’m alright for now. We’ll walk for a bit and stop for a snack later on. That is… if you want to.”

Percy laid a few bills to cover their meals on the table and stood to leave. “Of course I want to. Lead the way, mon capitaine.”

The pair walked along the street looking into shop windows not really finding anywhere they wanted to go in. They rounded a corner, and both stopped with their mouths hanging open. There in front of them was a zoo. Neither really knew the area well and weren’t expecting to come across something they had been talking about only minutes before.

Percy turned to George with his eyes gleaming. “You know we have to go in, right?”

George clapped his hands like a little boy being presented with exactly what he asked for on Christmas morning, “We wouldn’t be true adventurers if we didn’t! Come on, I’ll buy the tickets, you can buy me an ice cream when we get inside. They’ll have ice cream, right?”

They practically ran to the entrance once they had their tickets in hand. They spent hours gazing into enclosures with dangerous creatures, and small fluffy animals they hadn’t seen anywhere but books. They kept their distance from the glass in the reptile exhibit, remembering a story Harry had once told them about the first time he had gone to the zoo with his awful family. They spent what felt like far too long staring at the pride of lions lazing about on rocks in the sun waiting with bated breath for one of them to roar like Luna’s Gryffindor hat. George stopped at every food vendor he saw and bought them both treats. As they were preparing to leave, Percy stopped in the gift shop and purchased the largest stuffed lion there and handed the cumbersome beast to his brother as if it were the holy grail.

George pressed his face into the lion’s plush mane, “I’m calling him Freddie,” He muttered through the thick fur.

They left the zoo when it was nearly dark and continued walking in the direction they had been going when they encountered the zoo. They were excitedly discussing their favorite animals when Percy slowed down. George turned around to see what had caught his brother’s attention and found him staring at the window to a tattoo shop.

Percy turned his head to George and grinned at his brother, “We should go in.”

George was shocked. Percy was not the type to do anything spontaneous, especially something this wild. He opened and closed his mouth a few times completely at a loss for words. He was starting to feel like a fish out of water when Percy reached for the door. “Wait! Are you sure this is something you want to do?”

“Absolutely. If I’m ever going to stop being Percy, the stuck-up git, I have to start somewhere. Come on! Let’s live a little for the ones who can’t be here to do it with us.”

George couldn’t argue logic that sound, so he followed behind his older brother as he boldly walked into the shop. They were greeted with bright lights, the stinging scent of cleaning products, and brightly colored pictures covering the walls.

A thin woman with fuchsia hair looked up from a magazine when she heard the bell over the door chime. “Evenin’ gents! What can we do for ya? Neither one of ya looks like you’ve had any work done unless you’re hiding it somewhere.” She winked at Percy and laughed warmly when she saw the blush take over his face. “Don’t worry, doll, I won’t be bitin’ anyone tonight. So, what brings ya into my shop on such a lovely October evening?” She eyed the giant lion that George was clinging to with no small amount of mirth.

George took mercy on his shy, stuffy brother and moved to the front to answer the woman. “Er, hello, I’m George and this is my brother Percy. We really have no clue what we’re doing here, but… well, here we are!”

She flashed a grin at the pair that showed a row of perfectly straight teeth with a small ring that peeked out underneath her upper lip. “Hello George and Percy, I’m Aurelia Odile Fontaine, and you’ve wandered into the perfect place for a couple of guys who have no clue what they’re doin’. Whatcha wantin’? Ink or piercing?”

The brothers looked at each other with fear and excitement. Percy finally found his voice, “Well we both want a tattoo to remember a brother that we lost. As far as piercings are concerned, I wouldn’t have the slightest idea what to do.”

Aurelia stuck her hand out for a shake and flashed her charismatic grin at them again. “Boys, I believe you’re in for a fun night.” After shaking their hands, she pulled a thick binder in front of them from the other end of the counter. “This here is an example of my work. You can flip through this book and the others over there to get an idea for whatcha might want, or you can take a look through this piercing book to find a nice shiny for one of your pretty faces. _Or_ you can talk to me or one of the other artists about what you and your lost brother liked so we can create a truly original piece for ya.” She tilted her head to the side as if in thought and added in a hushed tone, “I can tell you’re from the magic side of town, don’t worry, secret’s safe with me. I’m a squib. Everyone in here is either a squib or someone who decided the magical world wasn’t what they needed.”

Percy was again the first to get past their shock. “Somehow I think Fred has guided us all day. We have managed to end up in exactly the right spot every time we decide to walk. What do you say, George? Are we getting tattoos and piercings tonight?”

George beamed at his brother. “We are absolutely getting tattoos and piercings tonight, Perce.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've left it on a cliffhanger! I'm not really sorry muahaha! Any guesses about what they'll get tattooed or pierced?


	6. Chapter 6

George flipped through the pages of one of the books full of pictures. Each one was bright and colorful and felt all wrong. He glanced at Percy who was looking at the case full of jewelry. “See anything that tickles your fancy?”

Percy smiled widely at his brother and pointed to a thin bar with a spiral in the middle, “I like the look of this, I just don’t know what part of my body it would go in.”

Both of them jumped when Aurelia appeared behind the counter where she hadn’t been a moment before. “Ahh, that one’s for an industrial piercing.” She reached across the counter and brushed the shell of Percy’s ear, “It goes from here to here. Takes a while to heal, unless you have access to dittany, which I’m guessing you two do. My piercer in the back is flippin’ her lid over you at the moment.” She turned her piercing gaze on George and smirked, “Apparently you’re a bit famous.”

Percy felt himself blanch as soon as the words left the black painted lips before him. He looked at George to try to gauge his reaction and was only slightly concerned by the panic in his eyes. “Er, about that, we were hoping to keep a low profile today. It’s the main reason we’re wandering muggle London.”

Aurelia seemed to understand without further explanation. “It’s alright, Chloe isn’t gonna make a scene. She’s just a bit of a fan. I gotta say, if you really are who she says you are, you’re a pretty big deal. And if you are who Chloe thinks you are, we all know about your loss and won’t push the topic at all. The war fucked us all in one way or another. You can rest easy knowing we ain’t gonna make you uncomfortable.”

George took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. “I trust you. Who do I need to talk to about a custom tattoo? I have an idea, but I don’t have the artistic ability to draw it myself.”

Aurelia’s face lit up. “Well, that all depends on what you’re wantin’, doll! If you want intense colour, I’m your gal. Danny is our black and grey master, and Brantford does the portraits. I mentioned that Chloe does the piercings. I’m fully trained and licensed for them, too, I just don’t prefer sticking holes in people.”

George nodded thoughtfully and absently scratched at the blank space where his left ear should be. “I think I want a lot of colour; Freddie and I never did anything dull in our lives. Not about to start this late in life. I was thinking of a broom and wand crossed with our W placed at the base of the X made by the crossed parts. Does that make sense?”

Aurelia already had a sketchbook on the counter and was furiously drawing with a pencil she had pulled from the high ponytail she wore. She spun the design around so the brothers could see what she had come up with in under a minute. Everything he had mentioned was there on the page in grey pencil. She had even added what looked like a stream of sparkles coming from the end of the wand and forming the W at the bottom of the image.

George pulled the picture closer and looked to his brother with glee. “Yes! This is exactly what I was thinking. I don’t believe for a minute that you’re a squib, you’ve got some magic in you. Do you mind if I add color with magic?” He pulled his wand from his pocket and waved it over the page when she gave her nod of approval. “The broom and wand would obviously be their usual colours, a lighter wood for the wand though since our wands are both light. If you could do the W in purple and orange, that would be great.”

“I can do all of that. However,” She pulled the page back and scribbled a few things onto it and turned it back, “I know this is a memorial piece, so what if we put his name here in the stream of magic? It won’t be the main focus, but it’s there for you and your family to remember him by.”

Percy felt a tear slide down his cheek and a smile pull at his lips. When he spoke, he felt like a snitch was stuck in the back of his throat. “Would it be possible to use the same image for a black and grey tattoo? Or would that mess everything up?”

Aurelia gave him a gentle smile before turning to the back and yelling for an as yet unseen person. “Danny! Get your arse out here. We need a black and grey expert.” She spun the sketchbook again and showed the design to the newly arrived Danny. “Think this can be done in black and grey without losing any detail?”

Danny was a huge hulk of a man with long black hair pulled into a plait that nearly reached his waist. He was wearing what looked like it was once a leather jacket, only now the sleeves were gone, and there were metal spikes lining where they used to join the rest of the jacket. He eyed the image for a moment and nodded, “Yeh. I can do that. Sure you want all black and grey? Might look cool if you do all but the W that way, and I can make it the orange an’ purple that’s here. Make it pop.”

Percy was trying his hardest not to stare in awe at the huge man before him. It was also a great feat to not stammer like a frightened little boy. “Th-that sounds really nice, actually.”

Just then a perky blonde came bouncing out from what the brothers now recognized as “the back.” Violet eyes peered out from behind large red plastic glasses that lit up when they saw George standing at the counter. Cherry red lips formed a perfect O right before they spread into a wide grin. “Oy! You weren’t kidding! You’re actually,” She paused and looked around then whispered for dramatic effect, “George Weasley! If you don’t let me put a hole in your body, I’m gonna be _absolutely_ gutted.”

George tugged at the hem of his t-shirt and worried his bottom lip with his teeth. Percy was starting to be concerned that all the attention would spook George and send him back into hiding. He knew he needed to draw attention away for a moment to better gauge his brother’s mental state.

Percy took a deep breath to steady himself. “You must be Chloe. Not sure about my brother, but I think I’d like the, er, industrial piercing that goes with this bar.” He pointed to the spiral bar that had caught his eye in the glass case.

All eyes turned to him at that moment. Chloe was practically vibrating with joy, Aurelia and Danny looked intrigued, and George was staring with his mouth hanging open. The room was absolutely silent except for the sound of Chloe clapping her hands.

Percy scuffed his toes on the tile and tried to find the Gryffindor bravery he always felt he lacked. “George, close your mouth. You are not a codfish.” He turned his eyes back to Chloe who was pulling paperwork out of a folder by the register. “Is that for me?”

Aurelia grinned flashing the tiny ring above her teeth. “Pull out ink waivers for em, too. Tonight has just become memorial night.” She squinted at the brothers, “You two haven’t been drinkin’ have ya? Can’t tattoo ya if you have. Makes your blood thin and messes with ink saturation.”

Both agreed that they had not had any alcohol and started filling out the paperwork handed to them by Chloe. Danny tossed his braid over his shoulder and hopped over the counter so he could walk to the front door. He flipped a switch turning off the open sign and locked the door. Within minutes of finishing the paperwork, the boys were led to the much revered “back” and sat into comfortable chairs.

At the end of the night, they were standing side by side looking at their shoulders in a full-length mirror. The tattoos now gracing their left arms were shiny with a gel Aurelia insisted would aid the healing process and keep them from peeling. George had been so pleased with how Percy’s industrial piercing looked that he ended up getting the same thing in his right ear. He had chosen a bar that was straight with an orange gem on one end and a purple one on the other. He kept turning his head so he could see the gems shine in the harsh overhead lighting.

“Mum’s gonna murder us, you know that, right?” George locked eyes with Percy in the mirror and they both dissolved into fits of laughter.

“If she doesn’t kill us for the tattoos and piercings, she’ll kill us for disappearing for more than twenty-four hours!” Percy wasn’t really worried. He was hoping that their mum would be so happy to see George smiling again that she wouldn’t be too concerned about the new additions to their bodies.

Chloe appeared in the mirror behind them looking like they had just kicked her crup. “I don’t want you to leave. You’ve been so much fun, and we often forget how nice it is to associate with people from the magic world.”

George turned to face her and smiled warmly. “I have an idea, and I know it’s going to sound absolutely bonkers, but it’s been tickling the back of my mind since I first learned you’re all magic. As you’ve all pointed out, I’m a bit famous in the wizarding world; plenty of people are bound to see the new art you’ve put on my brother and me. I was thinking that we could send anyone interested this way.” He was pleased with the looks of glee that came across the faces of everyone in the room with them. “I was also thinking I could start work on developing a tattoo ink that makes the healing time faster for magic folk, and if that works out who knows what other things we could come up with together.”

Percy laughed and clapped a hand on his brother’s non-tattooed shoulder. “Branching out from the joke shop industry and working your way toward a new one?”

George cast a sly smile at Percy before replying, “Freddie and I had our hands in many pots. We developed a line of cosmetics that were slated to be revealed in the shop this past summer, but well… Yeah. Didn’t work out. Maybe I’ll get that out before Yule.” He turned his attention back to his new friends. “I won’t be upset if you say you aren’t interested, it’s just a thought.”

Danny surprised them all by being the first to respond. “I would definitely be interested in that. I haven’t been on Diagon Alley in a few years. Things were pretty bad for muggleborns for a while there. I’d like to at least come take a look round your shop soon, even if you weren’t making us an offer like that.”

They made plans for the whole crew to meet them at Weasley’s Wizard Wheezes the following Tuesday when they closed the tattoo shop for a day off. George and Percy said their goodbyes and took the opportunity to apparate back to the flat since they were in a safe location.

They were greeted by a very ruffled owl sitting on the back of the sofa in the living room. Thankfully, she wasn’t holding a Howler, but they were still terrified to see how furious their mother was with them. As the oldest, Percy decided he was the one responsible for opening the letter. 

_My darling boys,_

_I am beyond thrilled that you are feeling better, George, and I’m so glad you’ve let Percy help you. I know you still have a lot to get past before you’ll be truly happy again, my love. But please don’t forget how much your father and I love you. If you’re feeling well enough, we would be so pleased if you would both come to dinner at home tomorrow evening. I promise I won’t make a big fuss. I just want to see your face again. Send a response back with Gemma when you’re ready._

_Much love,_

_Mum_

They both blew out the breaths they had been holding. George summoned a quill and some parchment and scribbled a short note down and tied it to the owl’s leg. “Hope you don’t mind. I told her we’ll both be there tomorrow. Seems like the best thing to do.”

Percy nodded his agreement. “If we’re going to handle mum tomorrow, we need to get some rest now. Should I set up the camp beds again?” He pulled his wand out and had the beds back in place after a single nod from George. He was hesitant to get into the bed when George refused the offer of Dreamless Sleep. He prepared himself for a sleepless night and laid down facing his brother’s bed.

They were both surprised when they woke up at seven and realized they had slept through the night. George cracked his eyes open when a ray of sunshine fell across his face. “Sun’s up, Perce, and we didn’t get any blasted groceries yesterday.”

Percy rubbed his face on the pillow and turned just enough so his words weren’t muffled. “Got too busy at the zoo and getting tattoos to remember food.” He waved his wand and made the curtains close, blocking the sun from their still sleepy eyes. “If we get dressed and get downstairs around the same time Ron and Lee come in, we can all order breakfast from the shop down the way. They opened up a couple of months back and they make the most incredible strawberry scones.”

George rolled out of his bed and waved his wand to turn it back into a sofa cushion. “I love strawberry scones. Race you to the loo.” The two stumbled down the stairs into the workroom less than fifteen minutes later, startling Ron and Lee for the second morning in a row.

Lee grinned and waved at them. “Mornin’ gents! We were just about to order up some breakfast. Could I interest either of you in,” He was cut off by Percy putting his hand up.

“Coffee first. Talking later. Do you mind ordering my usual?” He sank down onto a stool and rolled up the sleeve of his shirt wincing at the tender flesh.

Ron gaped at his older brother’s shoulder where a shiny new tattoo was glaring at him. “Bloody Hell! You got a tattoo!?” He spun around and looked at George, “Did you get one, too? Why didn’t you invite me? Man, I’m so jealous. Mum is gonna lose her mind when she sees that!” He turned back to Percy and leaned in close to see all of the detail. “It’s bloody gorgeous mate. Lemme see yours!”

George chuckled and rolled his sleeve up to display his matching tattoo. “Perce settled on mostly black and grey, I went for full colour. The whole crew is coming Tuesday to check out the store and meet you both. Somehow we stumbled on a shop full of wizards and squibs yesterday.” He pulled the dittany off a shelf and slathered a bit onto his ear and passed the jar to Percy. “That reminds me, I need to get started on developing the ink. Lee, could you order me whatever Percy’s usual is, but double?”

Lee was ridiculously close to George’s arm, eyeing the swirling colours. “Sure thing, mate! This is wicked, I’m definitely going to talk to them about getting one for myself.” He grudgingly turned away from the artwork on his best friend’s arm and went to toss their order through the floo.

George went to his usual spot at the workbench and started pulling out potions books. He probably needed to get a few books on tattoos and the supplies needed for them but figured he could start with the basic ink formula and work from there once he had something started. Percy, Lee, and Ron checked on him periodically and slid a sandwich in front of him at some point. He took the time to eat it and went right back to work. Before he knew it, Percy was tapping him on the shoulder.

“It’s time to go home for dinner. You’ve been absorbed in this project all day, and I can assure you mum won’t take it very nicely if you don’t come tonight.”

George rubbed his eyes and glanced at the clock. It was nearly six and mum was always strict about dinner being on time. “Merlin, I completely lost track of time. Gods it feels good to be working again.” He cleared the workspace and headed for the fireplace with Ron and Percy right behind him.

He stepped out of the fireplace at The Burrow and heard something crash in the kitchen. “George? Is that you? Give me a minute to clean up this mess and I’ll be right there, darling.

George shuffled into the kitchen just as the bowl his mother had dropped put itself back together. He saw the tears well up in her eyes and tried to smile. “Hey, mum.”

Molly let one sob escape her before she covered her mouth with both hands, spreading flour across her rosy cheeks. “I promised I wouldn’t make a fuss, but please, can I hug you?” She rushed into his arms the second he opened them for her. She tried valiantly to stifle her tears, but they poured freely down her face and soaked into the thin t-shirt he wore. After a few moments, she pulled back and placed her hands on either side of his face and looked deep into his eyes. “Just let me look at you a moment. You’re so beautiful. Oh, my sweet boy, I’ve missed you so much.”

Ron and Percy made their way into the kitchen followed by Ginny. Ginny grinned at her brother and poked their mum in the ribs. “Unhand the man, mum. He’s back with us and that’s all that should matter.”

Molly looked away from George, but her head snapped back when the light caught on the purple gem in his ear. “When did that get there?” She turned his head to get a better look.”

Ron chuckled and glanced at Percy, “Perce has one, too. And they’ve both got _tattoos_ ,” he emphasized tattoos with far too many O’s and absolutely cackled at the outrage on Percy’s face.

Molly looked between her two children for a few moments and then let a wide grin cross her face. “Well, let’s see them! Can’t be any worse than the dragon Charlie came home with emblazoned across his back a few years ago.” All four siblings stared in awe at their mother as George carefully rolled up his sleeve. Molly pulled her reading glasses from her apron to have a closer look. “It’s absolutely beautiful.” She pulled Percy closer and looked at the tattoo on his arm as well. “Oh! They’re matching, but so different. I love them both. A fitting tribute for our Freddie. Perhaps I should get one, too.”

You could practically hear all of their jaws hit the floor. Ron was the first to recover from his shock. “Who are you, and what have you done with our mother!?”

Molly threw her tea towel at him and laughed brightly. “I’m still your mother, I’m just not feeling as strict as I once did. We’ll talk more about the artist who put those lovely pieces on you over supper. Your father had to stay late to deal with an issue at work, so we’ll be starting without him.”

The family took their places at the table and started passing dishes around. George took a few minutes to watch as the people he loved laughed and discussed their days. It was still extremely difficult to be sitting here enjoying a meal without Fred, but it no longer felt as empty as it once did. He knew things weren’t going to go back to “normal” straight away, but he finally felt like he might be ready to really try living again. With a final sigh, he scooped a heap of mashed potatoes onto his plate and joined the conversation.


End file.
